


Blessed

by hirikosaunders



Category: Death Note, Death Note & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Fusion, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 10:56:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4784774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hirikosaunders/pseuds/hirikosaunders
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With a death three teens discover they have powers, and a destiny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blessed

Light, the current King of the underworld, stared intently at the chained man before him. He was on his knees so that they were at eye level. "You know your usefulness has come to an end, L." He said quietly.

"Even if it has I am not concerned." The intense grey eyes showed very little reaction as the chains clinked when he moved his arms.

"That may be, but I think we both know you are more scared than you are letting yourself appear. After all there is much at stake, isn't there?" It was the first time Light had chosen to reveal he knew L's secret. The other man's eyes didn't even widen, though a small minute gasp didn't escape the King's notice. "Yes, I know about your half-brothers and the powers they will come into if you die. The destiny they have. I've done my homework after all."

"So you are telling me now that it is more worth it to you for their powers to awaken than for me to remain alive? What has changed?" L asked softly.

"You know there are those who would challenge me, especially since I am not a full demon. I can count on no allies here, but if I were to kill the Blessed Ones imagine the respect I would receive. With them gone no one could stand against us." He sighed as he glanced around from L. "I have very little time to make sure my power is secure. No matter what I must do this and see it through." He had a plan though, one he believed would guarantee he would come out on top.

"They are mere children though, and even though their powers will be great they have no experience. They don't even know that they are witches, what makes you think it will mean anything to your cohorts." L's tone was clipped, but Light could sense there was more. The man did care for them and was no doubt hoping to give them a chance.

"I will do what I must." Light said as he produced a knife. "You have hidden them well, but not well enough."

L's eyes dimmed for a moment. Light knew the man was having a vision. "You will regret this." He said softly and there was a note of disbelief in his tone.

Light didn't answer as he moved closer. The knife gleamed as if there was some clear liquid on it. "Since when has regret stopped me."

L glanced at the knife. "What have you done, Light?"

"This potion will give me your power when you die. It will help me." He said watching the other man closely.

L didn't respond simply seeming resigned to what was happening. What had he seen in his vision?

"Good-bye, L. I do hope at least one of them has your eyes." He leaned forward to kiss the man putting the knife through his heart as he did. When the other man's life had fled him Light saw a thin blonde. He couldn't be sure if it was a boy or girl, but they were in front of a large group of what appeared to be demons holding someone's hand. The vision was brief but it was a start. He knew what the teen, or perhaps preteen, looked like. He couldn't be sure, but he thought this might be one of L's siblings.

He stood calling for his second in command Ryuk. "Yes, majesty?" Even though his words showed the proper respect his tone did not.

"L is dead. Very soon we will have others to go after. I will have a mission for you with in the next few days so you are to remain where I can summon you. Is that clear?"

"As always. Anything else?" The demon asked.

"Yes, I wish to speak to Rem." He gave a dismissive gesture. Rem wasn't exactly a normal demon. She was known for being compassionate and more open to emotions than others, but that's what he needed now. One of the three would be his prisoner and only she held the capability to perhaps turn them to his side. If they couldn't be turned of course they would be killed, but that was for later. After all it would only take one death to make the Blessed Ones vulnerable.

***********************************************************************************

In his sleep Mail, now known as Matt, turned on his computer and began searching finally finding a picture of a young boy with almost white hair.

Nate, now known as Near, began hearing voices. He realized they were the thoughts of the people around him and closed himself off. He had no way to know that when Matt awoke the next morning he was working out exactly what had happened to his computer and who the boy was.

Mihael, now known as Mello, was sitting outside an abandoned building. It had been a close call, but he had shaken off the people pursuing him. Of course he couldn't return to his boss empty handed so what the fuck was he supposed to do? He sighed as he stood and unknowingly brushed his hand against a person coming around the corner. He felt something like an electric shock. His mood continued to deteriorate and he glanced up seeing the sky darken and then the downpour came just seconds after he found shelter.

**Author's Note:**

> A blend of Death Note with the Charmed universe.


End file.
